The present invention relates to an attitude controlling system for a steering wheel which can position an attitude of a steering operation member of vehicles in an electric-powered manner, and more particularly to a safety measure to prevent any substance from being caught in the movable member during adjustment of an attitude thereof.
In vehicles, a driver's seat, steering wheel, etc. are generally designed to be freely adjustable in their positions so that a driver of the vehicle may readily perform all of the required driving operations during travel, and various mechanisms may be retreated allowing the driver to easily get into and out of the vehicle. Particularly, there has been recently proposed an apparatus of the type that is able to control the setting of attitudes such as a tilt angle of the steering wheel and a length of a rotary shaft thereof in an electric-powered manner.
Meanwhile, in this type of electric-powered apparatus, care must be taken about the risk that one's hand, foot or any other object may be caught during adjustment of an attitude.